northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaori Mayama
Kaori Mayama (真山 香織 Mayama Kaori; born September 26, 1971 in Takahata-ku, South Yoshino) is a North Chevronian actress and voice actress affliated with Oxford Talent Agency. She is known for her voice roles as Hikaru Uchino in the Hyperbole Ole! anime series; and as Reiko Hamilton in the 2009 North Chevronian anime series, Code of Freyja: Sardonyx of the Triumph. She is also well-known too for her role as North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki in the 17th Tokushu-tai Series, Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Filmography Live-action TV series *''Yggdrasil Project'' (GP-NET; 1987) - Rika Einfelt *''Ghost Memories'' (GP-NET; 1994) - Serina's ghost *''Kachidoki'' (GP-NET; 1996) - Ayame Gentaki *''We Are Here'' (GP-NET; 1997) - Hariette Ohtori *''Reality Unknown'' (GP-NET; 1998) - Yuko Makito *''Coming'' (GP-NET; 2000) - Reina Hayashi *''Quitters'' (GP-NET; 2001) - Miyuki Kurasaka *''Overlap'' (GP-NET; 2003) - Gemma Wang *''Frost of Tears'' (Anchor Net; 2004) - Umika Kanou *''Haunted Sorrows'' (Parkthron TV; 2005) - Rona Falcon Strauss *''Gained Truth'' (Zenith TV; 2006) - Yukino Iwasaka *''Yes You May Go'' (GP-NET; 2006) - Kai Shinozaki *''House of Prisons'' (Parkthron TV; 2007) - Ravine Armitage *''Soldier Girl'' (GP-NET; 2007) - Freyja Nishime *''My Own Pleasure'' (GP-NET; 2007) - Miyuki "Minerva" Park *''Scandals of 1996'' (Parkthron TV; 2008) - Chiyo Akazuki *''W.R.I.T.T.E.N'' (Parkthron TV; 2009) - Haruka Takino *''Orange Destiny'' (GP-NET; 2009) - Yun Ushikubo *''Mysteries of Unknown'' (GP-NET; 2010) - Kari Morinas *''Doomsday'' (GP-NET; 2011) - Unnamed TV reporter *''For The Sake Of Flames'' (GP-NET; 2011) - Chihaya Suzumi *''The Mystery of 15 Instincts: Unlock The Lost Key'' (GP-NET; 2012) - Detective Yoshida *''Going Over The Distance'' (GP-NET; 2013) - Saori Hayakura *''Slice of Music'' (GP-NET; 2013) - Urara *''Lost Promise'' (GP-NET; 2014) - Hikari Onomoto *''The Mystery Of Blue Jasmine'' (GP-NET; 2014) - Phoebe Walters *''High School For The Geeks'' (GP-NET; 2015) - Katsumura-sensei (Ms. Katsumura) *''Fateful Strangers'' (GP-NET; 2015) - Frida Inoue *''The Watchtower'' (GP-NET; 2016) - Pandora Kusanagi *''Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters'' (GP-NET; 2016) - North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki *''Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters'' (GP-NET; 2017) - Maxwell Robinson / Raijin Quest Master; Noi Hanamori / Shockwave Quest Master Television animation *''Magnetic Fighter'' (2004) - Gurren Rage *''Hyperbole Ole!'' (2007) - Hikaru Uchino *''YR-2K59'' (2008) - Riku Sawaki *''Unmei no Sentō'' (2008) - Harry Kasuga *''Admiral Daikō Sachiko'' (2009) - Fairy Gladiator *''Acer G-RA X: The Animation'' (2009) - Chidori Matsumura *''Code of Freyja: Sardonyx of the Triumph'' (2009) - Reiko Hamilton; Ganymede Stevens *''Hyperbole Ole! Ore no Next Stage'' (2009) - Hikaru Uchino *''Flash! Under Frustration" (2009) - Tanya Nogami'' *''Code of Freyja: Sardonyx of the Triumph R2X'' (2009) - Reiko Hamilton *''Typhoon Ochre'' (2009) - Dahlia Washington *''Car Drifting Master'' (2010) - Venus Ohtake *''Bloodstone Metamorphosis'' (2010) - Zenith Aggrasaver *''Undo: RE-DO'' (2010) - Calvin *''Toki no Rush!!'' (2010) - Souta Izumi *''Rykkhofhra Evolution'' (2011) - Miyuki "Marion" Karasumi (Eclipse driver) *''Evolution X'' (2011) - Flare the Fire Keeper *''Bloodheart:Devotion: The Animation'' (2011) - Ryoka Onozaki *''Toki no Rush!! Type Ace'' (2011) - Souta Izumi *''Rykkhofhra Evolution X Tuned: New Chapter'' (2012) - Miyuki "Marion" Karasumi (Eclipse driver) *''101st Century Adventures'' (2012) - Heinken Stuart *''Genetic·Blood × Hydra-Fang'' (2013) - Ranmaru Hamilton Original video animation (OVA) *''Project-Sirius'' (2006) - Nexus Freet *''Hyperbole Ole!: Ore no Watakushino'' (2008) - Hikaru Uchino *''Code of Freyja: Nairoth of the Memories'' (2010) - Reiko Hamilton; Mika Hisui *''Bloodstone Metamorphosis: Mashiro Ueda's Outrage'' (2010) - Zenith Aggrasaver *''Toki no Rush!! Labyrinth Game'' (2011) - Souta Izumi *''Evolution X: Mysteries of Graffina'' (2011) - Flare the Fire Keeper; Graffina *''Rykkhofhra Evolution X Tuned: Race of Death Wish'' (2012) - Miyuki "Marion" Karasumi (Eclipse driver) Movies *''Yggdrasil Project The Movie'' (live action; 1988) - Rika Einfelt *''Ever-State'' (live action; 1990) - Cynthia Akazaki *''Yamino's Persona'' (live action; 1991) - Ryoko Kuwatani *''Liars Of Fate'' (live action; 1992) - Kalarus *''Yamino's Persona 2: Haunting'' (live action; 1993) - Ryoko Kuwatani *''Ghost Memories: Memory of The Undead'' (live action; 1994) - Serina's ghost *''Targeting: Fugitive Assassin'' (live action; 1995) - Kate Rinnai *''Yamino's Persona 3: Outbreak'' (live action; 1996) - Ryoko Kuwatani *''Embrace the Fate's Destiny'' (live action; 1997) - Rina Rakuoka *''Yamino's Persona 4: Overkill'' (live action 1998) - Ryoko Kuwatani *''Under Close Guard'' (live action; 1999) - Seraphina Engelbert *''Blood Type: RH-×'' (live action; 2000) - Red Kuranuki *''Message: Received'' (live action; 2002) - Chōko Jinnai *''Wing Armored Squadron The Movie'' (live action; 2004) - Faye Chiba *''Hauled'' (live action; 2005) - Shion Kaida *''Ochre Moon'' (live action; 2006) - Tokiko Seki *''Hyperbole Ole! Ore no Movie'' (anime; 2007) - Hikaru Uchino *''Songs To The Sky'' (live action; 2009) - Delphine *''Code of Freyja: Sardonyx of the Triumph The Movie'' (anime; 2010) - Reiko Hamilton *''Oblivion Of Truth (anime; 2011) - Toshihiko Okamoto'' *''Freight Forward (live action; 2012) - Noriko Fukuzono'' *''Of Fates and Destinies'' (live action; 2013) - Hikari Daidouji *''The Magical Amazon Mondrek 27 Nathreikka von Karthana The Movie: Magical Adventures In Space'' (live action; 2014) - Shizuka *''Identity Crisis'' (live action; 2015) - Dr. Shino Hosokoshi *''Counterforce The Movie: THE RE-BOOT'' (live action; 2016) - unnamed Lierwanian soldier (cameo only) *''Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters After Saga: Entering Nexus'' (live action; 2017) - North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki / Armored Fighter Nexus TV Specials and Web Movies *''Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters Web Movie: The State Visit Coverage'' (web movie; 2017) - North Chevronian President Akira Shinozaki *''Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters VS. Tokushu-tai Navigation Armada: Game × Navigation'' (TV special; 2017) - Maxwell Robinson / Raijin Quest Master; Noi Hanamori / Shockwave Quest Master Discography *'(2007)' - Ore no Ole! (Hyperbole Ole! opening theme; as Hikaru Uchino) Category:1971 births Category:Actors who appeared in Tokushu-tai series Category:Actors who appeared in Fantasy Hero Legion Series Category:North Chevronian Actresses